


Count on You

by Seaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Party, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki





	Count on You

John Watson wasn’t a bad child.

He was curious, and brave. Sometimes, his curiosity lead him to breaking the rules, but he wasn’t a bad child. He disliked yelling or throwing fits. Whenever he broke the rules, he would accept it and move on.

Of course, there was always Harry to influence him. She wasn’t like other sisters. Harry would play in the mud with him and she taught him how to play Football and on Saturdays they would walk down the street and get ice cream.

They weren’t bad children, but sometimes they did bad things.

Like the time they replaced Mummy’s coffee with dirt. She had been really angry, grounding both of them because she didn’t know which of them did it (Harry had told Mummy it had been John, and John said it was Harry and not him! Never him!)

But the two of them looked out for each other.

On one particular occasion, the siblings were down by a lake close to their house. It was a small lake - more of a pond really, but it was deep. John, being particularly fearless and curious, waded into the water, feet bare and holding his shorts above the water with his hands.

“Don’t go to far!” Harry had called from the shore. She had been looking at the tadpoles skittering about in a shallow area of the water when it happened.

John had slipped, the pond coming to a sudden drop off and he couldn’t get his footing. He didn’t know how to swim.

The splashing about got Harry’s attention in an instant, panic striking through her. She ran for the water, pushing her way through. It felt agonizingly long before Harry reached John, though it wasn’t really that long at all.

She pulled her younger brother to her chest and pulled them back to the shallows. Her heart was beating a frantic pace against her chest and it was painful. John was shaking again her and crying in fear.

They didn’t say much of anything as Harry carried John home besides the small murmurs of “You’re safe, I’ve got you,” that game from Harry.

John had only been six, and Harry, nine. And it had been the first time Harry had saved John’s life.


End file.
